


These fangs aren't just for show!

by notreallyuptoit



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, Vampires, at least not these ones, but not really, i think, vampires don't burn in the daytime apparently, webber is a cinnamon roll, where tf is wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallyuptoit/pseuds/notreallyuptoit
Summary: basically webber is a vampire spider. it all goes downhill from there, folks.
Relationships: Webber/Wendy (Don't Starve)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 39





	1. The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> this is a series now.
> 
> thank you all for the support, means a lot.

Wendy did always wonder to herself, why were Webber's fangs are a lot sharper than any other spider she had seen? Are some spiders just like that? She doesn't really think about it much. After all, she has more important things to worry about.

Or, something completely unrelated, are the dead hounds that she keeps seeing behind a select few berry bushes, with 2 puncture marks on their necks, and drained almost entirely of blood. Maybe it was the mosquitoes? They can be pretty... 'Bloodthirsty'. She hasn't seen them in a while though, which can be interpreted as either bad, or good. Strange, but Wendy has seen weirder. Like that giant goose thing, that also kinda looked like a moose. That was a pain to battle.

Anyway, one day, Wendy is out collecting food for herself and Webber, when she hears whimpering coming from behind the bushes. She readies her spear, and goes to investigate. Moving the bush a bit to the side, she sees Webber, crouched down over something, head lowered near the ground.

"Webber? What are you doing in there?"

The sudden noise from Wendy causes Webber to snap his head back in the direction of the sound. Seeing as it's Wendy, Webber speaks up.

"Wait! It- It's not what it looks like!"

Webber's two long, pointy fangs are soaked in crimson red blood. Now, Wendy might have thought that it was the juices from the berries, as Webber was hiding in a berry bush, and could have just as easily eaten a few berries. But Wendy was familiar with the sight and smell of blood.

"Webber, is that blood?"

"Wh- Uh... No?"

"You are a terrible liar. Wait... Are you eating that hound?"

"Er... Well... Not technically."

"Well then, what ARE you doing to it?"

"We're... Um... Looking at it?"

"Webber, you don't have to resort to raw monster meat. Even if you can eat it without turning your stomach upside down, we have food at camp."

"Well, that just doesn't fill us, OK?!"

Okay, this isn't normal. Webber hasn't snapped at Wendy before. Something is wrong.

"Alright, alright. We can talk about this tonight. You just... finish up... what you are doing here. Meet me back at camp in about 7 hours."

And so, they did just that.

Wendy was waiting there for Webber, and when Webber arrived, he was looking a bit sheepish. They both sit down on the ground, and proceed to chat.

Wendy inquired, "So... What was all that about?"

"Well... It isn't easy to explain..."

"Then summarize it."

"Summer-eyes?"

"Just shorten it up."

"Okay... We are... Um... Vampires."

"Creatures of the night?"

"That sounds about right."

"Thou who drains the very life of others?"

"Well, when you say it like THAT, it makes us upset."

"Sorry. It's just... I thought of it to just be folktales. Never thought it was a real thing."

Webber blinked, eyes out of sync.

Well, that answers that. But, how did this happen?

"Webber, how did this come to be?"

"We don't remember... All we know is that we need to drink blood to survive. I don't like it, but I know as well as he does, that it has to be done..."

Webber looked at the ground in shame as he said this, and he starts to cry a little bit.

"Webber..."

"W-What?"

"How long have you been like... this?"

"Ever since we came to this place."

There was a silence between the duo for what seemed like a long time, but was really only about 15 seconds.

"Webber, have you eaten-or rather, drank for the past few days? You were hurt after the Tallbird incident, and bedridden for a while. You ate while recovering, but you said that other food doesn't fill you."

Webber was eyeing Wendy hungrily, so Wendy assumed Webber was about starving at this point.

"Well... no, not other then that hound."

"Well, that was a waste of food..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Webber is looking pretty weak at this point, and Webber is one of the few people/monsters Wendy feels empathy for. Especially for Webber. So, she said the only reasonable thing to say at the time.

"Bite me."

"What?"

"I said bite me."

"But, what if it hurts? Or if I take too much blood, or-"

"Webber."

"But... we don't want to..."

"But it has to be done."

Drats. She used his logic against him.

"O...Okay... But only a little bit, OK?"

"Take as much as you need, Webber."

Wendy proceeds to tilt her head to the side a bit, offering Webber her neck. Webber scoots over to Wendy, and shakily moves her hair to the side.

"This might nip a bit, Wendy."

"Do as you must."

Webber pushed Wendy's head a bit more to the side with one hand, and holds onto her shoulder with the other, for support. He then moves his mouth near Wendy's neck, and after looking at Wendy, seeing her nod of approval, he slowly but surely, bites into Wendy with his two long fangs. She winces, as it does indeed sting, but like Webber said, only for a little bit.

Webber starts to suck, and after Wendy grunts a little bit, he continues. He has never had human blood before. It was... Amazing! Much better than hound blood! The only thing that could even come close to comparing this was the blood of a Pigman, but he needs to be careful near them. They don't like Webber. Webber wonders if all human blood tastes like this. Man, he could get used to this... It was sweet, but not too sweet. A bit tart, but not sour. It was- 

"WEBBER!"

Webber snaps out of his daydream, and pulls himself off of Wendy.

"Webber, you have been going for... a while now. I think you took too much..."

"Oh- Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry, Wendy! I wasn't paying attention, and your blood, it was MUCH better then any other, and-"

"Webber... I am glad that you enjoyed this and all, but I have got to lay down for a bit..." 

"Oh, right... Sorry about... You know... Almost drinking all your blood..."

"It's fine... and all that, but I have to go lay down. If you need me, I will be in the tent..."

"OK."

Wendy stumbles her way over to the tent, but before she can go inside, she hears Webber's voice.

"Wendy, wait up!"

"Huh? You need something...?"

"You are bleeding a bit. Lemme just..."

Webber comes over, and licks the wound. The saliva makes it sting a little more, but it closes the wound entirely.

"Alright, that was a bit gross. I am going to take a nap now... or something..."

Webber blushes as Wendy makes her way to the tent. It is getting dark out now, so it might be a good time to hit the hay.

Webber enters the tent with Wendy, and they both lay down on a furry blanket.

"I thought vampires were active during the night."

"I dunno, I guess that I have just gotten used to the daytime. It is scary when it is dark..."

"Can't argue with that."

But she could. She just didn't want to. She was dizzy, and lightheaded. And besides, it was dark out. Basically time for bed anyway.

"Goodnight, Wendy."

"Goodnight, Webber."

And just like that, they were both asleep.


	2. It hits the fan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is aboot Webber 'n Wendy again. who'd have known?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i did a do and decided to make another part. whoopee. some of the un-quoted dialogue is from Wendy's perspective, some is from Webber's. you are kinda on your own with figuring it out.

It is morning, and Webber is feeling great. Wendy, on the other hand still feels a bit weak, but Webber was better, and that is all that matters to Wendy. When Wendy wakes up, Webber is already outside, catching butterflies with a net, and rolling around in the grass. Webber seems happy, and that is good.

"Hey, Webber. How are you feeling?"

"Awesome! We haven't felt this good in a long time!"

"That's good to hear."

It was, in fact, great to hear that Webber is so happy. Best news all week, anyway. It seems almost as if Webber had forgotten what happened of the prior night. That was... Eventful, to say the least.

Actually... does his unusual happiness (not that he is usually negative) have something to do with the bite...? Maybe Webber knows.

"Hey, Webber?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever bitten a human before, and felt this... good?"

"Nope, and nope."

"Oh."

Well, that pretty much explains why Webber was all invested in the bite. It was... new, for him.

And, so, the duo did what they normally did. Gathered food (for Wendy, at least.), fixed up traps, worked on base walls, the usual for a couple more days, while Wendy regathered her strength.

A few more things happen in between, but they don't affect the two in very many ways.

Then, a few weeks after that fateful night, Wendy was out trading trinkets with the Pig King, and Webber had decided to head back to base and work on the walls, and saw that one of those giant, robot Rooks had gotten in the base, and was smashing stuff! Webber backed away slowly, as to not alert it. He wasn't looking where he was going, however, and had tripped over a chest, causing stuff to fall all over, including Webber. This made a lot of noise, and got the attention of the Rook, who promptly charged at Webber. Webber dived to the side, narrowly avoiding the attacker. The Rook crashes into a tree, knocking it down.

Wendy had heard the tree fall over, as the camp wasn't too far from the pig village. It was far enough for Webber to traverse, but not so far that Wendy would get there, out of breath. Also, falling trees are LOUD.

Wendy made a mad dash toward camp, and Webber was swinging his spear at the Rook. The Rook wouldn't go down without a fight, though, and charged Webber, crashing into him head on, and knocking him down. The Rook raised one of it's legs, intent on stomping on Webber, before Wendy snuck up on the Rook, and jammed her spear into the Rook's head, ending it's terrible reign.

Wendy took a second to take the scene in, and sees a destroyed Rook, a somewhat unresponsive human-spider-vampire hybrid of sorts, and a pile of stuff.

Wendy rushed over to Webber, checking his pulse. He is alive, but unconscious.

The girl picks up the spider, and rushes him to the tent. She lays him down gently, and runs over to the spilled chest to get a Healing Salve to fix up her ally.

As soon as she returns, she uses the Salve on Webber, who by this point, is already starting to wake up. Normally, the Salve would cover the wounds, and help them heal, but it just isn't staying on Webber. Maybe it is the spider fur, but it just slides off. This isn't good.

"Wendy...?"

"I am trying my best, Webber. Just hold still!"

"Wendy... I have tried this kind of stuff before. It just slides off our fur."

"So it seems... How did you fix yourself up before I entered this dimension? You couldn't have survived this long without needing to patch yourself up."

At this point, Webber has fully regained consciousness, and is quietly hissing in pain. Alright, Webber can hiss like a spider. That's... news.

"Webber, do you know how to patch yourself up?"

"We do, but we don't think you will like it..."

"C'mon Webber, don't be like that. You know I will help you in any way I can."

"Well, whenever we were hurt, and we drank blood, our wounds healed themselves up..."

Oh. Webber was right, Wendy didn't like this idea. But, she is a girl of her word, and spoke up.

"Then do it."

Webber was taken aback, as in the previous weeks, Wendy seemed very hesitant on letting Webber bite her again. Webber wondered, is it because it hurts? Does it even hurt? How does it feel to be bitten? Seeing Wendy feeling weak the prior few weeks makes him not really want to bite Wendy, but if he doesn't, he will be in pain for a while...

"But remember last time? We could have killed you!"

"Webber, you aren't going to kill me."

"But what if we do?"

"But you won't."

Looks like she won't budge. I guess... what's the worst that could happen? She dies of blood loss? That's what the Telltale Hearts are for.

"OK... I guess we should just get on with it, then."

Wendy hesitates for a split second, but then goes on with it. She leans down to Webber's level, and extends her arm, and Webber grabs it. She helps him to his feet, and tilts her neck, giving Webber room to bite. Webber looks at her neck, before slowly leaning in, baring his fangs, and sinking them in her neck. Wendy flinches when Webber's fangs make contact with her throat, but the pain subsides.

Webber begins to drink, and like magic, his cuts and bruises begin to fade away. Slowly. Webber savors the taste of the warm, red liquid, and continues to drink. The blood is even better then before, somehow. Webber had been drinking hound blood for the previous few weeks, but finally being able to savor the human blood, makes Webber drink faster and faster, until Wendy speaks.

"Alright, Webber, that is enough."

But Webber didn't listen. No, this was just too good. And besides, she DID say he could take as much as he needs the few weeks ago. And he does needs this, right?

"Webber! Stop! That's enough!"

He wouldn't listen though. The words came in one ear, and out the other.

"Webber! You're hurting me! Please, stop!"

He didn't care. This blood was perfect. He could just revive her after this, and everything would be okay. She would forgive him, and everything would go back to normal.

Wendy started to try to push Webber off, but Webber wouldn't budge. No, he HAD to have this.

Wendy's knees started to give in, due to dizziness, and the sheer pain of being drained of her very essence. Webber's fangs just stayed in her neck though. Drinking her blood. Why wouldn't Webber stop? Has he gone mad?

Before Webber knew it, Wendy collapsed. Still conscious, Wendy was too weak to fight back. Webber was still attached to her neck, even as she fell backwards. Webber would stop eventually, right? Wendy started to feel a bit tired, and so she closed her eyes. Everything would be alright. Webber wouldn't kill her, right? They only had each other... Everything would be alright... Everything will... be alright...

But everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i don't accurately portray Wendy. she is a lot more positive in my fics apparently.
> 
> that's new.
> 
> edit: part 3 is in the works. ain't that awesome?
> 
> edit 2: part 3 is finished y'all. check it, it is a lot longer then the other chapters here.


	3. Telltale's Don't Starve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup, you guessed it.
> 
> wendy is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliche but thank you all for the support. it really does mean a lot.
> 
> also i got a huge inspiration strike so i wrote a lot more this chapter. also i was bored. quarantine got me bad bro.

After what seemed like hours, but was only 15 seconds more, Webber regained his senses, and unhooked his fangs from Wendy. Webber blinked, and looked down at the somehow paler version of Wendy, and realized the extent of what he had done. He stared in disbelief of his own actions for another few minutes. No words, no actions, no anything. Just a thought. A single thought.

What have I done...

He looked at the lifeless body in front of him, and freaked out. He let it all out. He had killed his best friend. She was like a sister to him, and he killed her. He bled her dry for his own selfish needs. She's dead.

He walks over to the spilled chest, looking for a Telltale Heart. His heart sinks to his stomach when he doesn't find one. This can't be happening. They are out of hearts.

Webber searches frantically for a heart, but gets the same results. He looked in all the other chests they had, but he got the same results. He killed his only friend, and he can't do anything about it. This is a nightmare, this can't be real!

No, he isn't going to let it end like this. Not like this.

Webber decides he is going to go out alone, and brave the forest to get all the supplies for a Telltale Heart. He picks up Wendy, and puts her inside the tent, so that nothing can get to her while Webber gets the heart.

A few days later, Webber is still in the forest. Wendy is still in the tent. Webber is still searching for a spider den, to get a spider gland for the heart. He has been surviving off of torches for light, and really anything for blood. He is a lot more hesitant to bite anything at this point, because whenever he does, all he remembers is Wendy's lifeless corpse. He has been using mostly Moleworms and rabbits for sustenance, and he was getting sick of the taste. Rabbits taste like salt, and Moleworms taste like iron. Blech. Although, sometimes he got lucky, and caught a bird, or maybe a Gobbler. They were... alright. Not the best, but they were tolerable. Webber missed base. He missed Wendy. But he needed to get this done, otherwise he might not see her again.

Meanwhile, Wendy had slowly regained consciousness. She was alive, but barely. She was starving, as she hadn't eaten in the period between the bite and her awakening. She pushed herself out of the tent, and limped over to the Ice Box. She made herself some meatballs with the Crockpot, and started to take a look around. She was disoriented, and only slightly conscious. Not enough to think properly, but enough to make in the moment decisions. She took a look around at the one tipped chest, and the other clearly rummaged-through chests. Had Webber abandoned her? No, that couldn't be it... Maybe he went out to get more supplies? Surely he hadn't left long ago...

Then, all the memories flooded back, like a tsunami. Webber is a vampire, she let him bite her, and it got out of hand. He wouldn't stop, and thus almost killed her. That... monster! How could he do this?! She thought they were close. Maybe she was wrong... He is nothing more then a monster... but... at the same time... that doesn't sound right. No, something more is happening... Wendy has a few questions, and there is only one person who can answer them.

Webber had finally gotten that Spider Gland, and was now on his way back to camp. He still can't believe that he killed Wendy... he took advantage of her kindness, and sucked her dry. He was hurt, and she helped him out. He ended up hurting her in return. What a 'friend' he was. He was getting hungry again... Maybe he could catch another rabbit? Or maybe he could try to catch a bird. He settled on rabbit. He plucked a carrot, set it down, and covered himself in dry grass to hide. When a rabbit approached the carrot, Webber pounced out of the grass, caught it, and stuck his fangs into it's back. He drank the salty blood, and made his way back to camp. He was further then he had previously thought, it seemed. Oh well, it isn't like Wendy was going anywhere...

Wendy had ventured to the swamp to go fishing. Lots of ponds there. Maybe she could catch something, and cook herself up something nice before going out to search for Webber in the morning. She has questions, and he had better have answers. It's starting to get dark out, and the sooner Wendy gets answers, the better. Wendy catches a fish, and heads toward the tent, so she can get some sleep before the journey. She has everything she needs packed: a spear, food, healing slaves, torches, and the will to live. She sets her pack of supplies inside one of the chests so nothing can get to it, and lays down inside the tent after a dinner of fish, and... well... nothing else. Still feeling a bit queasy from the bite, she falls asleep fairly quickly.

Webber is sitting by a campfire, waiting out the night. He hasn't slept in days, and is really tired. He may be a vampire, but even vampires need to sleep from time to time. He has to stay awake though, for Wendy. He is getting close. He knows it. In the meantime, Webber needs to keep himself occupied, so he doesn't fall asleep. Maybe he could hum a song? Yeah, that might work. He does so, and it works. Until, he thinks to himself, maybe he could lie down? His legs hurt a lot, and it would only be for a moment. He lays down, and closes his eyes for a second. Just a second. Just... a second...

Then he falls asleep.

in the morning, Wendy wakes up feeling better, but still not in the best condition. She stretches, gets out of the tent, and grabs her supplies from the chest, and heads out to find Webber. She was still really upset with him, but she can talk to him about that later. For now, all that matters is Webber's life. She puts on the backpack, and heads out to find him. If a few weeks ago Wendy didn't press Webber about him being gone every now and then, and the dead hounds, none of this would have happened. Oh well, the past is the past, and nothing can change that. Anyway, time to stop thinking about that, and to find her ally. Wendy sets out on her quest. She checks the swamps. Not there. She checks near the clockworks. Not there, thankfully. She checks everywhere, and is about to give up and go back to base to look again in the morning, or to wait for Webber to return on his own. This isn't the first time Webber got lost, and sometimes he would find his own way back. He has a habit of being lucky when it comes to finding his way home whenever he is lost. Wendy goes near the hound dens, and finds a burnt out campfire, a hound looking hungrily at something, and after following the hound's eye, Wendy finds a sleeping Webber. Wendy puts two-and-to together really quickly and instinctively pulls out her spear, and charges the hound. The hound, however, is charging at the sleeping Webber. Wendy was not going to let Webber die, even thought Webber almost killed Wendy. All Wendy thought about, in the heat of the moment, was getting Webber out of this alive. Wendy readied her spear, and the hound readied it's jaws. Wendy swung, and the hound snapped it's jaws. In the end of the race to Webber, all the hound ate was the blade of a spear. Wendy pushed the spear deeper into the hounds mouth, and kicked and stomped at it. In a matter of moments the hound was dead, and the duo were alive. Wendy looked over at Webber, who was indeed sleeping, and not dead. Webber seemed to be a heavy sleeper, as he didn't wake up during the whole hound fight. Weird.

Wendy picks Webber up, and begins to bring him to the base, which isn't far. About a half hour later, the pair were at camp. Wendy set Webber down in the tent, and was going to go to the Crockpot to make him some food, then realized he was a vampire. Wendy is going to have to get used to this... It is getting dark again, but Wendy wanted to be sure of something. She sculpted a clay cup, waited about an hour, and got a shard of flint. She raised her hand over the cup, got a bit of wood to bite on to minimize the noise from this. She didn't want to wake Webber up. Not yet, anyway. She got the flint, and, within the blink of an eye, slit her palm, and let the blood dribble into the cup. She was getting sick of being bitten by Webber, even though it only happened twice. So, she basically got a cup of blood for Webber, so he wouldn't have to bite her again. At least for a while.

With the cup made, Wendy decides now would be a good time to wake Webber up. She decides that, just in case, she will tie Webber to a tree. She can't have any risks with him. For all she knows, he could have gone crazy. She picks him up, ties him, and, before waking him up, notes that Webber is either a heavy sleeper, or hasn't slept in a while.

She shakes him a bit, but that doesn't work. She pinches him a bit, but that doesn't work either. She calls him name, but not even that works. So, she does a combination of all three. One hand shaking, the other pinching, and her repeating his name. That works, and now Webber is awake.

"Wh... huh?"

"Webber, you are awake."

"Wendy?"

"Yes, it's me. We are the only two on this island after all."

"Wendy- How are you alive?! I thought I... I killed you!

"And that is why we are here right now."

"But why am I tied to a tree?"

"In case you try to bite me again."

"Oh..."

"Now, I have some questions for you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeesh clay dries real fast here, does it not?
> 
> also sorry for the lack of dialogue here, the duo aren't together for a while.


	4. Press X to Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wendy asks questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the beginning, the story changes to the past, way back when, as if that time was the present. but it isn't. just a clarification.
> 
> also oof this is a bit sad. not SAD sad, but just sad.

"I have a few questions for you, Webber."

"Well, what are they?"

"How did this really start?"

"We told you already, we were just like this when we came here."

"Webber. How did this happen?"

"We... Alright, we have been lying to you... We know how this happened. We just didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You might have gotten mad at us..."

"Alright, then what's the story?"

"Well, it started when we came to this place..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Webber is in a forest, similar to the one he is in present day. He is walking along a path he found, and finds a giant portal that when approached looks like a mans face. The face looks familiar, but he doesn't quite know who it is. Webber walks into the portal, as curiosity got the better of him. As he gets near it, two shadow looking hands sprout from the ground, and grab him. Webber doesn't struggle, as he is in shock. Those hands came out of nowhere! They drag him into the ground, and before he knows it, Webber is in the dark. He would normally make a torch, but he doesn't feel like he is in danger, strangely enough.

He walks forward, in the pitch dark, in the hopes that he will find a light of some kind, or maybe a way out of wherever he is. As he walks forward, he spots a table, with rose decorations all around it. He walks toward it, as there is some form of light around it, and he sees some kind of shadow looking people around it. He continues to approach it, albeit more careful, as he had never seen such creatures before. He can see something on the table but before he can process what it is, he hears a deep voice call his name.

"Webber..."

Startled, he responds.

"Wh-What?"

"Come, sit down with us."

By this point, Webber picks up on the fact that this is one of the shadow monsters talking to him. He decides, for the better, that he will listen to them, as he doesn't know what they are capable of. He'd better listen to them...

Webber takes a seat at the one empty chair, and sees a lot. It is a pretty long table, with many chairs

The shadows begin talking.

"Greetings, Webber."

"Where am I? Who are you guys?"

"We are afraid we cannot answer either of those questions, Webber."

"Well, what are we going here?"

"We believe that compared to the others, you have something special about you. You see, no matter how many people we fed to the spiders, they just didn't end up like you. You are a human boy trapped inside a spider, is that correct?"

"Yeah... How d-did you know?"

"We just know."

"O-okay..."

"You see, we think that you are different then the others. Special, even."

"Oh..."

Even under the thick spider fur, Webber is visibly blushing.

"So we want you to carry our gift."

"Your what?"

Right as Webber finishes his sentence, more shadow hands sprout, and hold Webber down onto his chair, pinning his arms, legs, and torso.

"Wha- Hey! Lemme go!"

"Sorry, child, but you are the perfect host for our gift."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Is it time we tell him about this so called 'Gift'?"

All the other shadow monsters nod in unison. No good...

"Then let it begin, my brothers!"

By this point, Webber is struggling and squirming at his seat, trying to escape his tethers, but to no avail.

"I admire your determination, little one. But it is useless to fight it."

Webber still has no idea what is going to happen at this point, but he starts to lash out at this point. Yanking at the arm-pins, screaming bloody murder, biting at anything that comes close to him, and crying, all at the same time.

Eventually, he tires himself out, and he slumps over, repeating the same two words.

"No more..."

The shadow monsters only laugh at his attempts at begging his way out of this, before one of them approaches.

The monster, with it's dark hands, grabs Webber's wrist, bares two long fangs, and goes for the bite.

Webber flinches, but nothing happens. No pain, no bite, nothing, as the lunge is stopped by one loud word.

"STOP!"

Fangs only inches from Webber's arm, the creature stops dead in it's tracks.

"Not there. Go for the neck."

Webber was relieved when he heard the 'STOP!', but when he heard the other say to go for the neck, he freaks out again. More thrashing, screaming, and sobbing, before he stops again.

"Please..."

The creature lets Webber's hand down, only to bare his fangs at Webber's neck. Webber closes his many eyes, and braces.

Pain. Searing, hot, pain explodes across Webber's body, but mainly his neck. He shouts out, but his mouth is quickly covered by the attacking shadow creatures hand. It hurts, a lot. He is screaming, but it is muffled. Webber opens his eyes, and looks over to his right, and they see a shadow monster, fangs sunk into his neck. Looking closer, Webber sees that it is not only drinking his blood, but it's fangs are injecting some kind of black liquid into him. Oh stars, it hurts. 

After about 60 seconds more, the creature stops injecting him with the black liquid, but it continues to drink his blood for another 5 seconds. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, but the pain is still there. 

When the creature is done, it removes it's fangs from Webber, and it lets Webber's head down, and Webber slumps over. He can't think straight. He feels dizzy, but also he is in a lot of pain. Webber only sees black. Is it over? Is he dead? 

Luckily, it is over, and he is alive. The shadows speak once more. 

"You are indeed special, little one. Most others would have died from this by now. You are a fighter indeed. Now, let's see how long you can fight against the wilderness." 

And like that, Webber feels even dizzier, and loses consciousness. 

He awakens in the forest, near the door he arrived in. Seeing it, he gets up, and runs as far away from it as he can. That thing is dangerous. 

He runs and runs and runs, until he bumps into something 

That something, however, is a someone. 

They instinctively pull out their spear, and aim it at Webber. 

"A spider, but it looks like a human... Identify yourself!" 

Cowering because they might be stabbed, they respond quickly. 

"Wah! Our name is Webber, please don't hurt us!" 

"Oh my god... it talks..." 

Webber looks out of his head-arms, and his own arms to see another human, about the same size of him. Probably a child, like him. Webber gets up slowly, and looks at the human. 

"Are you a talking spider, perhaps?" 

"Well, no, not really... Who are you?" 

"My name is Wendy. Here, you look pretty banged up. Let me take you back to my camp, and we can chat there." 

Wendy extends her hand, and Webber grabs on as Wendy pulls him up. 

"Okay..." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that is how we became a vampire, Wendy."

"So we met right after you became a vampire?"

"That's right."

Wendy doesn't say anything, she just stands there.

"Uh, Wendy?"

Wendy runs over to Webber, and hugs him. This startles Webber, but he eventually hugs her back. They both start sobbing right then and there.

After a few minutes of crying, Wendy lets go, sniffles, and apologizes.

"Sorry, I don't usually do that."

"It's alright Wendy."

"Here, I have something for you."

Wendy gets up as Webber curiously watches, and she grabs the cup of blood.

"Here, Webber. I don't know how long it has been since you last drank, so I... uh... put some of my blood... in a cup..."

Instead of Wendy's initial though of Webber freaking out and saying things like "Why did you do that?" or "You could have gotten hurt!", he graciously accepts the cup. and drinks.

"Thank you, Wendy. What would I do without you?"

Wendy blushes as she grabs a shard of flint and cuts the ropes holding Webber to the tree.

"Thanks, I was getting kind of 'stick' of being tied to a tree. Heh."

Wendy chuckles a bit, before noting that they should get some sleep.

"It is getting a bit dark, Webber. We should go to sleep."

"Yeah, Okay"

They both crawl into the tent, and lay down.

"Hey Webber?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you went through so much."

"And I am sorry I almost killed you."

"I forgive you."

"And I forgive you."

"You don't have anything for forgive me for, silly!"

"Oh yeah. Force of habit..."

"Goodnight, Webber."

"Goodnight, Wendy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry 'bout the hiatus fellas. should be getting back to normal.
> 
> dunno if it was obvious or not but the one saying 'Please...' mid-story is Webber, not a shadow creature.
> 
> fun fact: the premise of this story changed four times before I settled on an idea.


	5. Who needs a nightlight, anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webber learns a little more about their vampirism. how will this end out? i have absolutely no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i hadn't been posting. i've had a bit of a writers block.
> 
> also webber's saliva is basically a really efficient band-aid. it stops bleeding almost instantly. probably just another thing about vampires. doesn't work on one's self though.

The duo wake up, and survey the damage. The Rook attack left the camp in ruins, and they need to fix it.

As there is a ton of debris, Wendy wanted to see if she could salvage anything from the rubble, while Webber wanted to explore, and get more materials from it's source. They decided to do a classic game of rock paper scissors to see who's idea will be done.

"Ready, Wendy?"

"Here we go, Webber."

-ROCK  
-PAPER  
-SCISSORS  
GO!

Webber and Wendy had both picked Scissors.

"Round two?"

"OK."

-ROCK  
-PAPER  
-SCISSORS  
GO!

Webber and Wendy had both picked Scissors, again.

"One more round."

"OK, i'm ready."

And the third round commences.

-ROCK  
-PAPER  
-SCISSORS  
GO!

It was yet another tie, with 2 selections of Rock.

Wendy sighed. "I give up. How about we both do our own ideas?"

"Yeah, actually. Why didn't we think of that before..."

And they did just that. Wendy picked through the mess, and Webber grabbed their backpack, spear, and other basic essentials. and he headed out.

Webber decided that he would start by gathering more wood. The Rook ruined the fireplace, and they have to have some source of light. A campfire sounds like a good idea. Not as good as the fire pit, but it is better than nothing. So, Webber got his axe, and began gathering wood.

Meanwhile, Wendy is still picking through the pile of, well, everything. She managed to salvage a bit of stuff. Not much, but enough to re-make their crockpot. It isn't really an essential, but it is nice to live off of more than berries and carrots all her life.

Webber has collected quite a bit of wood now. He would collect more, but his axe is broken. May as well collect some rocks now. Maybe he and Wendy could work on making stone walls now. That would be sweet. Webber digs his pickaxe out of his backpack, and begins mining.

A few hours later, it is starting to get dark. Wendy is getting a bit worried about Webber, but he should end up fine, right?

Webber's pickaxe is still holding up, so they think that they can get a bit more stone before heading back. They continue mining, while humming a tune to themselves. Completely oblivious, Webber doesn't notice how dark it is. By the time the pickaxe breaks, it is almost nighttime. Webber isn't too concerned though. After all, they brought his lantern to light their way. Webber picks through his backpack, and to their horror, he left his lantern at camp!

He looks through his backpack again to get stuff for a torch, but he had forgotten to get grass. This can't be happening. He has no source of light. Webber does the only thing he can at this point, which is grab the backpack, and run as fast as he can. It's heavy, but he is determined to get the stuff back to camp. This was a bad idea. Wendy would have remembered to bring a lantern, or at least a torch. Webber forgot just how far away he was from camp. Doesn't matter, he will make it back in time. At least, he hopes.

Wendy has made a fire of her own, and is waiting for Webber. By now, it is completely dark. Webber did pack his lantern, right? He will be fine, she keeps telling herself, yet she can't shake the feeling that something is wrong...

The sun has set. Webber can't see. They are going to die. It is all over. They aren't going to make it. They feel a chill run down their spine, and they dive to the ground, covering their head. They hears a echoing, deep hiss, and then...

Nothing.

Webber is pretty sure something is supposed to happen about now, but nothing. They are still in the duck-and-cover position, with their eyes closed, impending the pain. But nothing is going on. Webber opens one of their many eyes, and he can see. He can see everything, almost as clear as day. Has it become day already? No, it couldn't be that... But then it hits them. They have night vision. Why hasn't this happened before? Why so sudden? Well, if anything is for sure, it is that Webber can see in the dark.

Wendy is still waiting at camp. Webber should be here by now. He should have been back hours ago. This is not good... Wendy decides that if Webber isn't in the morning, she will look for him, just like last time. That hadn't ended very well, but at least they found each other. Wendy doesn't know what she would do without Webber...

Webber is looking around, getting used to this. Everything looks so... thin. They can see, but it just isn't normal vision. Whatever is helping him see, it is making him pretty hungry, pretty quickly. Just got to get back to Wendy. Webber begins to make his way back to where he came from, following the trail he had used to get to where he is.

About an hour of walking later, Wendy had headed back to the tent to get some sleep, as she can't stay up forever. She had packed stuff to go out to look for Webber, in case he hadn't returned by then. Better to get that kind of stuff out of the way early.

Webber had been following the path for another hour now, but the good news is that they can see the flickering light of Wendy's campfire. Almost there. Bad news, is that with the night vision being used, Webber is exhausted, but more importantly, hungry. Very hungry. With it being nighttime, Webber can't just go and catch a rabbit, and they, being a vampire, can't eat a carrot, or something like that. No, it seems like he has only 2 options. He could try to ignore the gnawing hunger, and go to sleep, or, the less preferred outcome, bite Wendy in her sleep. Jeez, why can't there be a third option?? They look around camp, trying to find Wendy, and they do when they open the cover of the tent. They look at her, sleeping soundly. With the hunger clawing at Webber's stomach, his fangs twitch involuntarily. Webber quietly enters the tent, looks at Wendy, tilts her head a bit, opens their mouth, extends his fangs, and prepares to bite. Before he can, Wendy wakes up, and speaks up. 

"Webber?" 

This causes Webber to pretty much fly backwards in surprise. 

"Webber, what are you doing?" 

"Uh... J-just going to sleep... We, uh, just returned...?" 

"Webber, I have said it before, and I will say it again. You are a terrible liar. What were you doing just there?" 

"Well... It is a bit of a long story..." 

So, Webber explains how they forgot the lantern, it became dark, and their night vision, but also how it exhausts them, and all that. 

"...Wow. So, what you are saying, is that you can see in the dark?" 

"Yeah, exactly!" 

"But, what were you doing looming over me like that?" 

"Well, remember how we told you that it takes up our energy?" 

Wendy connects the dots, and realizes what is going on. 

"Wait... So, you were going to bite me, in my sleep?!" 

Webber's spider-cheeks grew a shade of purple in guilt. 

"Well... Yes... We were. We thought that, well, because you were asleep, you wouldn't feel it. We promise, it was only going to be a little bite! We weren't going to hurt you! We... We..." 

At this point, Webber is sobbing. He feels really bad, and now Wendy feels a bit guilty. Wendy really doesn't want a repeat of last time, but Webber is probably starving by now. Wendy feels inclined to help Webber out. 

"Webber?" 

"Y-yeah...?" 

"I have an idea." 

"What is it?" 

"You might be right on the guess that it will be painless, so how about you can make sure, and I mean ABSOLUTELY sure that I am asleep, and maybe you could try then. It hurts, you know." 

Webber is elated at this thought. Wendy wouldn't get hurt, and neither would Webber. He dries his tears. 

Then, Webber remembers something. 

"Ooh! This reminds us of something!" 

"Well, what is it?" 

"Well, if we try hard enough, our fangs squirt out sleepy-juice! It helps our food not feel anything when we drink! It should help you go to sleep now!" 

"Webber, that is amazing! I just hope it works on humans..." 

"It will! It works on everything!" 

"Well, alright. Let's do it, then." 

"Okay, but you should maybe lay down for this. When you go to sleep, we want you to be comfy." 

So, Wendy lays down, and Webber positions himself on top of her. 

"This still might sting a little bit, but it will be alright." 

"Okay, let's just go on with it." 

So, Wendy tilts her head a little bit to the side, and Webber grabs on to her shoulder, and he tilts her head a little more himself. 

"Just be careful, Webber. A little bite, like you said." 

"Okay, we will." 

Webber leans in, opens his mouth, fangs extended, with 'sleepy juice' dripping from them already. 

Wendy can feel Webber's breath on her neck. It tickles a little bit, but not too much. Then it stings. 

Webber has sunk his fangs into Wendy's neck, and he drinks. Tranquilizer already in effect, Wendy begins to doze off. She gets a little bit dizzy, and then she falls asleep. Hopefully he is careful, like he said he would be. 

Webber can feel themselves regain his strength as they drink Wendy's blood. The night vision has already worn off, so they don't really need to worry about getting too hungry again for a while. The taste of Wendy's blood is amazing, but he will not get carried away again. That was a disaster. 

Webber drinks for a few more seconds, and then he removes his fangs from her neck. That wasn't so hard. He licks the wound close, and he lays down beside Wendy. They aren't hungry anymore, but they are still exhausted. They get comfortable, close their many eyes, and go to sleep.


	6. hiatus, but for good reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big oof

Sorry to worry anyone, or anything like that. I recently tested positive for COVID-19/Coronavirus. Obviously can't do anything online or in real life for a bit. Sorry for inconvenience, and I hope I don't die :D


	7. status update, again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im still kickin'.
> 
> in my deviantart i just do literature of a similar topic, but it is undertale related. i hope to see some of you there.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/reallynotuptoit
> 
> check it out, maybe.

For the record, I am still alive, and recovery looks good. I made a Q&A so I can type up shorter things and interact with the community more, so be sure to check it out.

I also have a DA, with the link in the summery. If you have any questions about anything at all related to the story, check out the Q&A, and I will be happy to answer any questions anyone may have.

I hope to be able to update my story more, and I'll be working on the Q&A for the time being.


	8. final update(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life is wack, yo.

I really hate to do this, but for the foreseeable future, this project is cancelled. Life has been wild. About 3 months ago, I lost my ring finger in a woodworking accident, and with dealing with that, and the extended writers block, it's best to stop leading you all on. Might update this, but not any time soon. This goes for my Q&A thing, and this'll be copy/pasted to that as well. Sorry to disappoint, but as I said, life is wild.

I hope the motivation comes back to me, but until stated otherwise, this is done. Sorry, y'all. If you have any questions, just put them in this chapter's comments, and I'll probably answer them.

See you all soon, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to give a kudos or anything like that. All I ask for is a comment, showing support, or maybe saying things I should work on. One or the other. Thank you.


End file.
